Prince Francesco Ludovico of Fidenza
Prince Francesco' Ludovico Giovanni Ercole '''(17th February 1684 - 15th May 1684) was the eldest child of King Cesare VII and Queen Anne Marie d'Orléans. He was briefly heir apparent to the throne of Fidenza as the eldest son of the King and Queen and thus bore the title of Prince of Rome, the traditional title of the heir to the Kingdom of Fidenza. His short life was one of great destiny, though he was born sickly which produced much worry for the King and the court. His death in May 1684 was devastating to the King and Queen. If he had lived, he would have reigned as '''King Francesco V. Life Birth and Health Prince Francesco Ludovico was born on February 17th 1684 as the eldest child of Cesare VII and Queen Anne. His birth was initially joyous, as the realm had an heir to the throne for a brief time. However, the smiles faded and turned to concern when the physicians announced that the child was tiny and stunted, his feeble cries causing much concern among the court. The physicians reported that Prince Francesco was born with a clubbed-foot, a curved spine and a misshapen head alongside his apparent weakness which was plain to see. With the concern over his health, the King ordered that his eldest son be hastily baptised in case he should die. The baptism was done without much pomp or circumstance, as the King feared for the child's life so severely that he simply wanted a baptism. The concern over his health was so great that he was watched over every minute of the day by a series of governesses. Even this couldn't save the young and sickly child, however, as his condition worsened and became more untenable by April 1684. The child was so weak that the physicians pronounced he almost certainly would not survive infancy. There was nothing the physicians could do for the young Prince, despite their best efforts to save his life. The King and Queen spent hours praying for the life of their young son, though eventually all in vain. Death On May 15th, the Prince died at the Gran Palazzo di Roma. His parents were inconsolable, with the devastated King and Queen refusing to leave his cradle for hours. It would take years for them to come to terms with the death of their young son, who despite his deformities became beloved of his parents. Despite custom dictating that there wouldn't be mourning for royal children who died under the age of three, the King and Queen mourned for a month for the lost Prince. Another son was born to the King and Queen after his death, who would inherit his position as Prince of Rome and heir to the throne. Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 17th February 1684 - 15th May 1684: ''Su Alteza Real, il Principe di Roma'' * 17th February 1684 - 15 May 1684: ''Su Alteza Real, Principe Francesco Ludovico'' Honours * '''''Knight Commander of the Order of Este * Knight Commander of the Order of the White Eagle Category:Heir Apparent Category:House of Este Category:17th Century Births